


Living, though I've been dead inside for years

by TheBizarreKaar



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Dark, Depression, Dissociation, Drabble, Kid Hatake Kakashi, Loss of Identity, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBizarreKaar/pseuds/TheBizarreKaar
Summary: A drabble about Kakashi's headspace when he becomes ANBU.
Kudos: 21





	Living, though I've been dead inside for years

He was just shy of blowing past his thirteenth birthday when he lost his sense of purpose. His last remaining friend, betraying him and his bond and the oath he swore to protect by a dying friend. He was lost in an ocean of nothingness. His life a smudged canvas, wrecked beyond recognition. It made sense that to find a new purpose was to burn it and start over from a blank start. 

It burned. The sharp crescendo of pain, ebbing and flowing back and forth, stealing the very breath from his lungs as he begged for mercy. Throwing away memories as if they were trash would only haunt him in the dark eve of his nightmares. His solace was the gnawing hunger of sleep as he stared distantly at his ceiling, eyes blurring against the unwanted tears. He wished for an end to it. For the sin to be washed away. But to ask forgiveness was impossible, because he didn't know who to apologize to. Certainly not himself.

And so he haunted. A ghost of his past, possessing an empty shell, void of function and a beating heart. He found a new purpose. A shadow, a lethal phantom, tendrils slinking in the dark. A colossal fog of hounds only existing to lure and trap before striking with sweet death. The last echo of shrill singing chords against anyone's ear. A requeim for the unfortunates that ended up on the end of his blade.

**Author's Note:**

> I might post more to this, but I'm kinda on the fence about it though.


End file.
